Dancing Through Everything
by birdbedhead
Summary: If you asked her how she got into this situation, she wouldn't have an answer for you. Covered in blood, a bullet hole in her chest, and begging an alpha werewolf to bite her. It all seems really cliché and yet she wouldn't change a single thing about her move to Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

_If you asked her how she got into this situation, she wouldn't have an answer for you. Covered in blood, a bullet hole in her chest, and begging an alpha werewolf to bite her. It all seems really cliché and yet she wouldn't change a single thing about her move to Beacon Hills. She wouldn't change the way she met the people she cared about and she wouldn't change how she got sucked into the supernatural world of werewolves and giant lizards and hot lacrosse players. Nothing. _

Chapter 1

Daisy was barely 16 when her parents, more her father than anything, kicked her out of her childhood home and told her to find a new place to live. When they said they didn't want her; that she didn't deserve to have what they've given her. Sixteen. They had done it to her brother when she was seven, and she never heard from him again; not until a letter came one day with a dog tag, saying her brother died in battle. Her parents, the military dischargee and the perfect housewife, drunks. They thought this was right, that this was the proper way to raise a child, her mother didn't, at first (or when she was sober), but her step-father soon changed that with more wine and a threat of a beating. She only had a week before they put her out on the street. Within that week, she didn't speak a single word against them while she put a payment on a new apartment in a town that was an hour away from her parents and their fucked up life style. She only wished it was farther.

By the end of that month she found a nice little job at a dance studio, teaching lessons to younger kids. Her new apartment was small and had brown cardboard boxes piled high, filled with all of her belongings. She didn't make any friends, or meet anyone besides her boss and a few of her students moms; which she tried to avoid as much as possible.

When she started to hear about the animal attacks from the gossip coming from dance moms, Daisy began to doubt her decision of moving to such an unknown place. But then everything suddenly ended and she realized she had been living in this new place for practically half a year without making an effort to try to enroll herself in school. She had saved up enough to afford some new school supplies while pay her rent and manage to feed herself. So one day before work she walked to the local high school and enrolled herself into her sophomore year of her school career.

She was hesitant when she reached forward to the door handle. Her hand paused mid air and her bottom lip found its way in between her teeth. 'Was this a good idea?', she asked herself. Shaking off all bad thoughts, Daisy fixed the strap of her dance bag on her shoulder and pushed open the door, walking in with light steps and perfect posture, something most dancers, and military brats, acquire over time. She walked into the office and let out a breath when she found it to be relatively empty. An older woman looked at her over thick lenses and raised an expecting eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with an amused smile when Daisy stood there for a moment, not saying a word.

"O-oh, uh, hi! My name is Daisy Daniels... I called the other day about enrollment...?"

Realization washed over a pale, wrinkled face and a pitying smile overtook the amused one. "Of course dear, it's wonderful to meet you," the woman said, "you can go right in and meet Ms. Morell." The woman's hand gestured to a door marked for the office of a guidance counselor. Daisy cleared her throat and gave a quick smile before ducking her head and scurrying to the door. She knocked twice and turned the bronze knob when she heard a faint welcome.

A rather stunning black woman greeted her from behind a desk. She was young, with fingers crossed professionally across themselves; French manicure. Under her perfect hands was a Manila folder and Daisy's name on the little tab. "Please sit," a calm, emotionless voice instructed her. Daisy did as told, her military child habits kicking in. With perfect posture, she sat her dance bag down next to her sweats clad legs.

A rigid back and a straight line gracing her lips, you'll never know when you'd need a poker face.

She said nothing and stared straight ahead, waiting to be addressed. Morell opened the folder, eyes never even skimming the words printed.

"So, , Daisy, I see you live on your own?" She read it before. It was a test.

Daisy merely nodded.

"I've been... briefed on your situation. And I'd like to hear how you feel about this. If that is okay, of course." She lowered the folder and gave Daisy a tight smile. The dancer gave one back. "Yes, Ma'am. "

Morell cleared her throat. "Your grades are excellent, attendance record matches. It's says you were in ROTC before you moved. Is that something you would want to continue?" Another nod and the counselor wrote something down on the folder. Daisy caught glimpse of a picture from the corner of the paper, a sad looking girl with long hair. It took a moment for her to realize that it was a picture of her, probably months before she got kicked out and cut off all her hair. "Good. Now... We're putting you in Geometry, Chemistry, English 10..."

The younger began to zone out until a particular question caught her interest.

"...language would fill one of those blanks, so you have space for another class. Is there anyth-"

"Dance. "

looked surprised for a moment before chuckling at the teen's sudden boldness. She wrote down another note. "One more thing. I want you to come to me once a week, whenever you have free time. There are some things that we need to talk about. You start Monday. Report to the office then and you'll receive all of the needed information." It was Friday.

Daisy scowled only slightly before a poker face was slipped into place and she nodded with only a slight downward motion at the corner of her lip.

Morell stood and she followed.

The older woman led her to the door and opened it for her. She handed her the folder. "Hand this to on your way out, would you?" A nod. Then the door shut and Daisy was left standing there in her grey sweats and black tank top, strap of her bag on her cardigan clad shoulder and her black hair that usually brushed her collar bones was currently pulled back into a neat bun at the top of her head.

She bit her lip as she handed the older woman the folder and checked the watch wrapped around her wrist and hissed out a curse.

She was going to be late for work. A sense of nervousness and guilt washed over her as she said a quick goodbye to the nice woman and rushed from the office. On her way to the front door she bumped into a boy.

Buzz cut, plaid shirt, moles; cute.

Daisy paid no mind and shouted a sorry before scrambling out the door and down the steps. Her flat covered feet slammed down onto the pavement as she ran.

She ended up flinging herself through the glass door of the studio two minutes before her first class of the afternoon started. Dark eyes wide, she rambled out apologies to her boss, , and a few of her students whom have gotten to the studio early. was a beautiful woman of 37, but she would say she was 22 if you asked, with flawless dark skin and a thick, African accent. With a playful smile on her lips, she waved Daisy off.

"No, no Child, it's alright. Go get changed and I will entertain the little ones," is what Ms.J had said, but really, what she meant was: "If you don't stop apologizing and get your butt changed right now or so help me."

It took all but twenty seconds for her to rush into the back room and slip out of her baggy sweats. Underneath were a pair of dancing leggings. She dug into her bag and pulled out a pair of leg warmers, slipped them over her ankles, and stuffed her pants into the bag in their place. She left her bag in the room and slipped out into the main area of the studio with ballet bars and mirrored walls.

had all of the children for the 12-1:00 o'clock class in a off-looking circle, with herself at the head. The children ranged from ages three to four and they were all practically vibrating in their skins, ready to start their class. Ms.J noticed Daisy's arrival and gave her a pearly white grin.

"Ah look, little ones! Miss Day is here!" And at that moment all hell went loose. Children screamed and jumped up from the oval looking circle. Small bodies swarmed Daisy's legs and for the first time that day the teen gave them all a real, warm smile. It always overjoyed her to see children so excited about learning how to dance; it reminded her of how she felt as a young child at her first few classes.

"Hey guys! How are you all on this fine afternoon?"

The question was answered with a chorus of "Good"s and "Cool"s. Out of the corner of her eye, Daisy saw the eldest dancer retreat to the back room, where her office resided. The teen bent down and swept one of the youngest students she had, a tiny little girl, just pushing past three, into her tan arms and propped her up on her hip and smiled down at her for a moment.

Her dark eyes began to flick onto each of the other children's faces, feeling their excitement as contagious and a grin quickly graced her lips. "Alright guys! Whose ready to stretch?"

More screams.


	2. Chapter 2

_** ((wow! my story got quite a lot of favorites! i'm really excited to see what you all have to say about this newest chapter! enjoy guys!))**_

Chapter 2

After six classes where she constantly yelled to be heard, her throat was burning by closing time. It was around 6:30 when she got the studio cleaned up and was headed to the back room to gather her things. The neat bun at the top of her head was beginning to make her head ache, so she reached up and pulled out a few pins as she walked, and her black locks came tumbling down, resting just above her collarbone. She ran thin fingers through the ivory strands and let out a huff when she had to bend down to retrieve her cardigan on the floor, which she lost sometime during the afternoon when it got too warm to wear it while instructing.

Dancing always strained at her muscles, no matter how long she had been doing it. But the straining feeling was more like a tingle after a while. Over time her body had adapted to the training and cardio that dancing required. Most would think that she would be all muscle, but it's all skin and sharp bones. Sometimes it was harder teaching the older kids, around twelve and thirteen, because when Daisy looked at the girls, she thinks that they could end up looking like her; awkward and bony and opposite of athlete.

She dropped her cardigan on top of her bag as she passed it and slipped, more like flopped, into one of the chairs in front of 's desk. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, lounging comfortably while she listened to the rhythmic sound of the elders typing away at the computer.

"I registered for school today," the pale girl started, "they told me I start on Monday." With her eyes still closed, she didn't expect a howl of excitement and the air being sucked out of her when the woman jumped on her in a crushing hug. "Oh, Child, how exciting! I'm so happy for you!" Ms.J pulled back and Daisy could see just how proud the elder dancer was of the younger one. It made the teen smile to realize that someone here cared about her. They sat like that for a second, sharing the chair together and living in the moment.

The weekend passed rather quickly, with her days being booked with classes and her worrying about her first day at Beacon Hills High. Monday came and then Daisy found herself standing in the office of her new school, toying with the hem of her black skirt. She had work after school, so underneath the skirt was her black unitard and pink, close to flesh tone leggings that looked more white against her slightly tan skin. On top of her unitard was a dark blue button up and her favorite peach sweater. Her binder was propped up on her hip and her dance bag was resting on the other hip. The old receptionist had been replaced with a red haired woman. She scared Daisy and as soon as she received her schedule, locker information, and ROTC uniform, she booted out of there and scurried into the busy hallway.

People started to give her odd looks and that only made her move faster, clutching her books to her chest. She was walking for less than a minute before everyone around her stopped and stared at an entrance down the hall. Daisy pulled her glasses from her pocket and slipped them on and two rather beautiful girls came into view. One was a kind of ginger with a form fitting dress and the other was a brunette with an outfit sort of like Daisy's. The brunette whispered something to the other, and the girl stared in fear at everyone who stopped, then put on a "look" and strut down the hall. The brunette followed her with a smile.

Daisy started moving before anyone else did, leaving her glasses perched on her nose as she moved down multiple hallways, trying to find her locker. Now that the other two girls were out of sight, bystanders attention was directed toward the dancer and she refused to make eye contact.

She hated being the center of attention.

Her bottom lip found its way in between her teeth, chewing on the flesh in embarrassment. Daisy reached her locker in a matter of minutes, and shifted her weight from side to side as she entered the three numbers into the lock and pulled down. The heavy piece of metal came down and she flipped it off and back on with ease when the locker door opened. She pushed her glasses to the top of her head, her loose side bangs getting pushed back. Daisy rubbed a hand over her face, dumping extra books and her clothes for gym, since she wasn't taking a physical education class until tomorrow. She kept the ROTC uniform though, because that was one of her classes tomorrow and she wanted to see how well it fit. With a sigh, she closed her locker and noticed those two girls from the door were hanging out by a locker a few down from her own. Daisy averted her eyes before they noticed her looking and rushed to her first class, Chemistry.

She got there in a matter of minutes, about five after the late bell rang. She knocked and the teacher, a grumpy looking man with glasses, looked up from his writing on the board. He strode over and opened the door for her. "Are you the new girl?" A nod. "You're late." Another nod. He moved aside and let her in to the room and Daisy stood in front of the class, moving her glasses from her head so they perched on her nose once more. She noticed the boy she bumped into on Friday and looked down when he looked at her in surprise.

"Class, this is.." the teacher looked at a paper on his desk, "Daisy Daniels. Please welcome her and help her out if she needs it. Ms. Daniels, you can sit down behind ." He motioned to the boy she recognized from Friday and the girl inwardly groaned before nodding and shuffling down the isle and sat down quietly, back straight. People watched her every move, even the two boys in front of her turned around to briefly look, it was terrifying.

The teacher went back to writing and the boys in front of her went into a private conversation before Stilinski whipped around and asked a boy behind Daisy where some kid named Jackson was. Danny, the boy in the pink shirt, whispered back, "In the principals office, talking to your dad." Stilinski looked freaked.

"Turn to page 74," the teacher said, back still turned. Daisy did so, but her head snapped up when she heard a girl laughing.

"Who in the hell did that?"

The boys in front of her pointed to each other, but really Stilinksi did it, Daisy noted. The teacher sent them both to the office and the dancer went back to taking notes on what was being taught. The boys never came back.

The teen didn't see either of the boys until after dance class, which she tried her best not to show off in, or her math class. It was last period and she was in history, when she looked up from her paper and she made eye contact with someone. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and smiled at her when she saw him staring. There was a camera bag next to his chair.

His smile made her cringe.

Daisy quickly averted her eyes and looked around the rest of the room and saw Stilinksi. His friend was no where to be seen and she noticed his leg was shaking impatiently. She tapped the end of her pencil to her lip, almost in time with his shaking leg. When the teacher started speaking, the dancer abruptly sat up straighter and stopped tapping on her lip, her hand poised above her notebook, ready to write.

"Now...class," the older history teacher started, pausing in between every few words, "it's that time of year again... Where we have our...yearly...project." A pile of white papers was suddenly sat on Daisy's desk. She took a packet and turned around slightly to hand the pile to the person behind her.

She zoned out once she heard collective groans, eyes quickly skimming over a few of the pages and only caught the words "partners", "government", and "after school". She put her chin into her hands and huffed, absently doodling on the corner of her page. She looked up, though, when she heard a chair scraping up to her desk and a tapping on her hand. The teen startled and looked up quickly, blinking a few times in confusion when a cute, mole- covered face met her gaze. He gave her a half smile.

"Uh, hi, Daisy right?" A nod. "Yeah, ok, uh, so I'm your partner for this project...thing." He gestured to the board, where the girl looked over to and saw her name next to the word "stiles".

What the hell was a "stiles"?

He extended a pale hand. "Stiles, nice to meet you, I guess." Daisy took the hand in to her own, which looked rather dark in comparison, muttering an introduction.

The period went by quickly, and soon the bell rang. The two surprisingly worked well together and had managed to plan most of their project. Daisy stood and pushed her notebook and stray papers into her dance bag. She pushed her pencil behind her ear and pulled her bag up to her shoulder. "Do you want to work on this after school?" Daisy asked when Stiles stood too. Even though she had work, the dancer had at least half an hour before she needed to head to the studio. Stiles winced and rubbed his hand over his face. "I have detention with Harris. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He slung a strap over his shoulder and started walking. Daisy nodded, walking in the opposite direction. Her classes didn't start until three, and it was just past two, so the dancer took her time walking down the side of the road and toward the studio. She had the 5-7 year olds today, and they were a little less rowdy than her younger classes she had on the weekends. She got there just after 2:30 and went into the back into the office while her replacement finished up the day classes. She pulled off her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse and laid them on the chair so she was only in her dance clothes.

With practiced and nimble hands she blindly pulled her hair up into a perfect pony tail, wrapped it up into a ball, and pulled a second hair tie over it so the bun stayed in place.

Her classes started, and then ended, and by six she was buttoning her blouse back up and getting ready to clock out. grabbed her just as she was leaving, demanding that she buy her dinner in celebration of starting school. She made Daisy tell her all the "gossip" that kids these days were talking about over salads and iced teas.

Daisy didn't get home until eight.

It was the next day that Daisy heard of the boy from her school that was arrested for his fathers murder the day before, and escaped the same night. Weren't small towns supposed to be cute and safe and with, like, zero crime? Apparently not. There were murmurs of the story all throughout the halls when she walked into the building that morning. gave her the day off, so for once Daisy wore regular underclothes instead of her dancing ones under her soft blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. On top was a thin black hoodie with too long sleeves. A silver plate of a dog tag lay flat on the dancers chest, heavy and big and out of place on a teenage girls body. The small heels of her boots clicked with each step and the dancer let out a huff as she reached her locker and worked out the crick in her neck, acquired from her heavy bag digging into her shoulder. Her first class of the day was gym, so she pulled out the shorts and tank top that had been left in the locker the day before and left her chemistry and math books.

By the time she had changed clothes, she felt extremely uncomfortable. The shorts felt too short, even though she danced in skin right clothes, and the tank top; with nothing to fill it, sagged slightly. Last minute, she decided to throw her black hoodie back on over the uniform, self conscious of her lanky body and scarred arms. The chain around her neck stayed on, but now tucked under her clothing.

She left her books in the locker room and headed up to the gym area. There was a rock wall in the middle of the room and teenagers crowed all around it. Others were still trailing up from the locker rooms, chatting happily with their friends.

The pretty brunette from yesterday and Stiles' friend were pulling on harnesses. Daisy's dark eyes scanned the crowd, crossing her arms over her chest and biting her lip, separating herself from the others. A hand touched her shoulder from behind and she didn't jump, no matter what anyone else says. She whips around and Stiles barks out a laugh at her surprise. They slip into an easy conversation, making plans to work on their project after school. "Nice shirt," the dancer remarks, gesturing to Stiles' blue tee shirt that had the word 'stud' over a picture of a muffin. It was really dumb, but in a cute way. Stiles rubbed the back of his buzz cut and said a thank you. Daisy looks up at the rock wall and notices the two climbing seem to be having a sort of competition. That is, until, the brunette reaches her foot over and kicks the boy off of the wall. He sails down and stops just before slamming into the floor. Daisy tries her best not to snort, and Stiles grins down at her when he hears her laugh. She hears him mumble about wolfy-senses and calling Scott dumb. The dancer guesses that the boy that just fell's name is Scott.

"You know, Mcall," Finstock starts, sitting down on the mat where Scott almost met his doom, "your pain gives me a special kind of joy." A laugh follows. He stands quickly. "Alright! Next two!" His eyes scans the crowd and Daisy tries her best to not shrink next to Stiles. "Stilinksi, Erica, lets go!" Stiles looks over at a rather ragged looking blonde, bites his lip, and rushes to the wall.

The blonde, Erica, stares up at the wall in what looks like fear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**((decided to put two chapters up at once since my first chapter got a bunch of follows! please review and tell me what you think! this one is a little bit shorter than the last, only because i wrote it in sort of a rush. expect the next chapter within the next week! bye!))**_

Chapter Three

Stiles was working his way up the wall at a good pace, but Erica, however, struggled. She grunts as she pulls herself up to another rock. She's only half way up when Stiles slides back down and lands on the mat, done with the wall. Erica rests her head against the wall and takes deep breaths, frozen. Daisy gazes up at her and bites her lip muttering reassurances that she knows the blonde can't hear.

Scott looks over to the dancer, and Daisy returns his gaze with a raise eyebrow before looking back up at Erica. "Come on... You can do it..."

Erica begins to panic, breaths coming out short and she even looks like she's crying. The dancer is too worried to smile at Stiles' victory dance. She's starting to shake, and Stiles looks up. Daisy is one of the first to instinctively move forward, going from the back of the group to right behind the teacher.

"Erica!" Finstock calls up. "Is it Vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Someone said rather casually. It was the ginger from yesterday morning who spoke out, crossing her arms and rolling her brunette stared up at Erica.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe.. You know she's Epileptic," she says. Coach starts freaking out slightly. "What whoa what?! Why does nobody tell me about this stuff?!" He waves his arms. "Erica, you're fine! Just-just kick off the wall. There's-there's a, a mat, to catch you... Come on." He was trying to sound reassuring, but Daisy noted that he only sounded like he was freaking out, himself.

Erica looked like she was debating with herself, nodding once before slowly coming down the wall and landing on the blue mat. Coach muttered reassurances to her, she turned to leave and people around her began to laugh. Daisy's fists clenched and she ground her teeth together. The dancer was just about to lunge forward to defend the blonde when Stiles' friend, Scott, grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Daisy let out a breath through her nose in attempt to calm down and closed her eyes, nodding to give the other a signal that she was ok. Class went on, a few more people climbed, Daisy included. It was when Daisy went back to the gym to retrieve her hoodie that she took off before climbing, and she saw Erica on the wall again. No harness, no mat.

Daisy was frozen there in shock for a minute, until Erica started to gasp and convulse. She was having a seizure. Before the blonde even let go of the rocks, the dancer was on the move, launching her small body towards Erica's falling one, in hopes that she could some how catch her. Her arms were filled with the other girls weight and her knees buckled under the force of the impact and the black haired girl slammed to the wood floors on her bare knees. She knew that familiar black and blue blotches would show up on her tan skin the next day. In the blink of an eye, Scott was there to help Daisy hold Erica up. He gave the dark haired girl a glare that could kill and his nostrils flared, as if he was sniffing the air.

The girl let out a labored breath and Scott laid Erica onto the ground. Groups of teens rushed out of the locker rooms and surrounded the three already on the ground. Stiles was there first and he gave Daisy a confused glance before looking down at Erica. The pretty brunette was there too, kneeling down next to Scott. "Put her on her side," she commanded, "Put her on her side!" Scott listened, holding the blondes hand. "How did you know?" The brunette asked quietly, but loud enough for Daisy to hear. The dancer looked at her with wide eyes. "I just.. felt it." Scott answered, and Daisy's eyes grew wider, eyebrows shooting up in confusion. The students were sent back into the locker rooms to change. Daisy did so in a dead way, blindly putting her clothes back on and stuffing her gym ones into her bag. The next few hours, she continued to think over Scott's words. How did he feel someone about to die?

Daisy didn't see Scott or Stiles until lunch that day. It seemed neither of them took ROTC. It was only the middle of the day and the dancer was already extremely tired. Having multiple military strategies and workouts re-drilled into her brain, and muscles, was very tiring, apparently. She found out that she had to wear her uniform for the second classes of the week. Daisy dropped her uniform into her locker and picked up her books for English and Spanish, as well as her lunch,and trudged to the cafeteria. She noticed Boyd, a quiet boy from her ROTC class who was sitting alone. She was temped to go over and sit with him but decided against it, considering she didn't know him very well. She stood there for a moment until Stiles noticed her immediately and waved her over. She smiled slightly and fixed her bags strap and shuffled over, trying not to bump into anyone in the crowded room. She sat down in the empty seat next to him, nodding gratefully at him before shrugging her bag off of her body and onto the floor while pulling a green apple and a water bottle. "Hey," the dancer gave off a simple greeting to both of them and opened her bottle.

"Hi, I'm Scott. I'm in a few of your classes." Daisy sat down her bottle and nodded, reaching across the table and offering her hand. "Daisy..as you obviously know." He grinned at her, though it seemed forced. The three of them slid into a conversation about school, neither of them asking about where Daisy came from or the dumb questions people asked new students. They began to talk about two girls named Allison and Lydia, and when Stiles noticed Daisy's confusion, explained that they were the two girls from her first day. Lydia was the gin- strawberry blonde, as corrected by Stiles, and Allison was the pretty brunette. The three of them exchanged phone numbers somewhere in the middle of their conversation and talked about Daisy's schedule. She handed the slip over. She was going to ask what classes they had next, when Stiles interrupted her with an exclaim of: "You're in ROTC?!"

She learned that she had her last two classes of that day with Stiles, and only had English with Scott because he took French. Lunch ended, Daisy threw out her barely touched apple and walked to Spanish with Stiles, smiling the whole way because two new contacts were added into the extremely short list on her phone.

Spanish was something that came easy to Daisy. Her mother was Latina, so she grew up speaking the second language with her mother until her step-father banned it, believing that they had been talking about him all the time while speaking to each other in the foreign language. Either way, when the teacher had asked Daisy if she needed to slow down, the dancer replied in slightly perfect Spanish.

_"No, voy a entender todo muy bien, gracias."_

No, she was understanding everything just fine, thank you. She shuffled down into her seat when she felt the curious stares of her classmates, impressed and jealous of her speaking. From the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles look at her with his mouth wide open in surprise. She smiled slightly and mimed closing her mouth by pushing up her jaw. He caught the message and embarrassingly closed his mouth, looking down at his hands on the desk with a blush.

English was a little less embarrassing.

Scott met Stiles and Daisy outside of the room, smiling lazily at both of them and giving the other boy a fist pump. Scott seemed to be very tense around Daisy, she noted eventually when she saw his eyes flick to her every so often. After greetings they went into the classroom, where Allison and Lydia sat together.

Daisy made a move to sit in the back next to Stiles, but the strawberry blonde immediately stopped her and demanded to know where Daisy got her shoes. Allison rolled her eyes at the question.

"A, uh, store in Santa Barbra... I think?" It was formed as a question, due to the fact that the dancer barely remembers the actual location of where her clothes come from.

The redhead, Lydia, made a motion to the free desk next to her. Daisy pulled the strap of her bag away from her shoulder and sat down with a wary smile. "Thanks...uh, I'm Daisy." The dancer told them.

"I'm Allison!" The brunette said with a full smile, dimples carved into her cheeks. "This is Lydia," she looked over to the redhead, and seeing her fix her lip gloss with a vanity mirror, she rolled big eyes and went back to her introduction. "I was new here at the beginning of the year," she explained, "so if anyone knows how you feel, it's me."

Allison seemed like a really good person, sweet and bubbly. Daisy listened politely as she went on to talk about how her new girl experience went, and spoke only when the brunette asked her questions. They briefly paused their conversation when the bell rang and class began.

Before the teacher began her lesson, she slipped by Daisy's desk and sat a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird onto her desk, briefly explaining that this was the book that they were working with currently and, don't worry, we just started it a week ago, so you'll be able to catch up, okay? Daisy nodded awkwardly and shifted in her seat, noticeably flinching when the teacher patted her back with a smile.

The first part of class was only a discussion on the second chapter of the book, so Daisy didn't pay too close attention, instead opting to open the book she just recently acquired and began to catch up.

The next half was a group discussion, where they were supposed to talk about and answer a list of questions that the teacher pulled up on her computer.

Allison and Lydia immediately turned their desks to face Daisy, the red head pursing her lips and the brunette smiling happily.

By the end of the class their group had gotten absolutely nothing done, besides Lydia, whom was quietly answering her sheet of questions, and Daisy had two more contacts added to her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the bell rang, Daisy practically fell out of her chair in surprise, throwing a glare behind her when she heard a snort coming from the direction of a certain boy with a buzz cut. Lydia and Allison seemed really nice, telling her that once she was settled, they would take her out for a night on the town.

Daisy didn't mention that she had been living in Beacon Hills for over six months.

The dancer took her time gathering her belongings together, piling them up on her desk and then standing, pulling the books into her arms and balancing them on her hip, the one opposite of where her bag rested. She walked to the door with the girls, waving goodbye with promises to text them tonight. Daisy stood by the entrance of the classroom, waiting for Stiles to get his ass in gear. She looked over to him and tilted her head in confusion when she saw her project partner and his friend in deep conversation. Scott's eyes kept flicking over to the teen by the door and he had a steady grip on Stiles' hoodie clad arm. They were talking in hushed tones, so Daisy had no idea what they were saying. If she focused hard enough she could make out a few jumbled words coming from Scott's mouth.

_"...careful...her...not human, dude."_

Stiles said something back and Daisy tilted her head again, this time trying to hear their words. Her eyebrows furrowed together in absolute confusion at his words. She couldn't hear anything Stiles said.

_"...don't know...smell..not we-..wolf."_

Stiles' shoulders lifted up and fell back limply, as if sighing. He patted Scott's back and turned to Daisy, back pack being strung over his shoulder mid-stride. From behind him, she could see Scott glaring at her with such intensity that her heart pounded a little faster, mostly out of fear. They made eye contact, and the dancer was forced to break it, opting to stare down at her shoes.

There was definitely something different about Scott. Daisy wasn't sure if she wanted to know exactly what.

Stiles walked up to her and gave a wobbly smile, hands slipping into the pockets of his skinny jeans. "Hey," he greeted, "you ready to head out? My house isn't too far from here." The girl nodded, fingers catching the end of her hoodie and twisting it in an almost compulsive manner. "Yeah," she told him, "lead the way." She pushed herself away from the wall and waited for the other teen to start walking.

He did, she followed close behind.

Stiles led them to the closest exit, which was only a few doors down from their last period classroom. He skipped the last two steps, jumping down onto the pavement while Daisy walked down them with light and well placed footsteps. It was a short walk to Stiles' car, a well-kept blue jeep, and just before coming upon the vehicle, the boy suddenly stopped and turned, facing the dancer.

"Before you embark on my beautiful jeep and all her glory," he began, finger raising accusingly, "you must know I refuse to tolerate any bad talk about her. And no feet on the dash."

Daisy rolled her eyes, a smile finding its way across her lips. "What? Do you want me to wipe my feet before getting in, too?" Stiles squinted down slightly at her, giving a sarcastic "ha, ha, very funny" and then walking to the drivers side of the jeep and plopping inside. Daisy followed suit, opening the passenger side door and slipping into the seat, dropping her bag by her boot clad feet.

The ride was only a few minutes. Stiles pulled into an empty driveway connected to a decent looking house. He turned the keys in the ignition and pulled them out, turning around and pulling his bag from the back seat. Daisy waited until Stiles was opening the driver-side door until she got out of the car.

They paused in front of the door while the boy sorted through his key-chain, trying to find the key that unlocks the door. "It's not much," he said, looking down, "but it's home. Don't mind the mess, by the way, my dad doesn't bother to clean up after himself sometimes. I guess everyone's parents are like that sometimes then, huh? Speaking of family, where did you move here from? Why little ole' Beacon Hills?" He was rambling again while walking around his home, toeing his shoes off and dropping his keys into a bowl next to the door.

Stiles flung himself into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, bending down to see the selection inside.

Daisy stood awkwardly at the entrance of the house. She reached over and gently pushed the door, which Stiles left open, closed. His sudden array of questions made her overwhelmed and shy. Tentatively, she moved to the kitchen where the other was and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest in insecurity.

"I moved from, uh, Los Angeles a few months ago." The dancer started to answer the other teens questions, oblivious that Stiles was now standing straight and leaning against the closed door of the fridge, two water bottles in his hands. "My, uh, I just," a sigh, "we just needed a changed in scenery. That's why I, we, moved. Yeah." It was obviously a lie to anyone around them, but Stiles didn't say anything about it, nodding thoughtfully with a frown. His lips spread into a grin and he thrust the unopened bottle into Daisy's hands while fixing his book bag strap all in one motion.

"C'mon, " he said, "we can go up to my room to do this project. My computers up there too, so we can do research. Hey, if we're lucky, we could get this all done tonight!"

They don't.

Daisy gets the call around four. She and Stiles had only been studying for a few hours and she had just began to feel comfortable. All of their combined research was spread out over the bed with Stiles at the desk and Daisy leaning against the side of the bed, her shoes kicked off and resting about a yard away from her feet.

She jerks when she hears the beeping of her phone cut through the easy silence between the two. Stiles away from his computer screen, slightly surprised, with a frown of confusion. Daisy holds up a finger to signal him to wait and gives him a smile in apology.

"Hello?"

All she hears is a sigh of relief and Stiles sees something flicker behind her eyes.

" ? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It's a moment before Daisy hears a reply, and she's already scrambling forward onto her knees to grab her shoes, the phone being held securely to the side of her face with one hand.

_"Oh child. Thank Heavens."_

The elders voice makes the younger dancer freeze in the middle of jerking her shoe onto her foot. Stiles looks more confused now, standing from his desk chair and pushing his phone into his pocket, waiting for directions.

_"I need you to come into work. Something's happened and I need to go visit my brother, Dr. Deaton."_

"Deaton?" Stiles pauses suddenly out of the corner of Daisy's eye, and she looked over to see him bent over his bed, hands hovering over the piles of papers.

_"Yes. The veterinarian. I have to find instructors to come in. It's only a few classes and I'll pay double overtime." _

Daisy stands, pushing her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm on my way." She suddenly hears the dial tone on the other end, and assumes the conversation is over. She pushes her phone into her bag and looks up at Stiles, who is standing silently by the door, looking at her strangely.

"Everything okay..?" He asks after a moment of silent staring. Daisy shakes her head. "No, uh, my boss... She's, something happened. I'm so sorry; I need to leave, she needs me at work, like, five minutes ago." Now she's rambling instead of Stiles.

She tries to push past him and leave, but he follows her down the stairs. He's already pulling his shoes back on. "I can drive you. It's no problem!" He reaches toward his keys.

"I have to go home and change first. It's okay. I can wa-"

"It's no problem," he repeated. "Really. "

And that's how she found herself back in the jeep, giving Stiles directions to her apartment. When he pulled into park in front of the building, Daisy unbuckled the belt on her chest and pulled the bag at her feet into her lap. "Do you want to come up? I just need to change, you can wait here if you want, I'll only be, like, five minutes." She said this over her shoulder, an afterthought, as she opened her door and jumped out of the vehicle. She waited until she heard a second door open and shut and footsteps behind her, before speeding up and unlocking the complex's front doors.

Holding the door open for Stiles, she turned slightly and vaguely gestured to the elevator. "Broken," she said, walking toward the stair case and climbing up quickly, "it's been that way since before I moved in." Stiles snorted. "And they haven't fixed it?"

Daisy just shrugged.

Her apartment was on the third floor and closer to the end of the hallway. She paused in front of the door, keys ready in her hand. "Um, it's kind of- well, I didn't finish unpacking? Exactly?" She pushed the key into the lock and turned, pushing the door with her free hand. The apartment itself wasn't very large. One bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchenette/living room in one. With boxes lined along the walls of the living area , the room seemed even smaller than it actually was. Dropping her bag by the door and kicking off her shoes, Daisy moved into her room, already pulling off her shirt. A "make yourself at home" was shouted as she struggled to slip her jeans off with a shirt still on her head.

Stiles moved silently around the small living area, almost tripping over the coffee table. There wasn't much around to make the area fully personalized. The only personal items that he could see outside of the boxes were a few books on the table and a framed photo of a man in uniform. He looked exactly like Daisy, and his name tag, which said J. DANIELS, clued the teen in that the man in the picture and his new friend were somehow related. Behind the picture was a folded flag encased in glass. The sight of the flag made Stiles' heart clench in sympathy.

The shelf under had another picture, with the man in uniform, Daisy, and a younger girl in between the two, practically a mirror image of Daisy.

"...so! Do you live alone or something?" Daisy heard from the living room and she paused, hips stilling as they were shimmying into her leggings. "Yeah, it's just me." She answered hesitantly. When her white leggings were in place, she bent down and stepped into her black unitard. She grabbed a few bobby pins and stuffed them between her lips and pulled her ballet flats from behind her door and stumbled back into the living room, where Stiles was looking at the pictures of Daisy's relatives.

Said girl froze momentarily, silently praying that he didn't ask anything about it. He turned when she came out, and she could swear she saw the tips of his ears turn red. She relaxed when he didn't mention the pictures and picked up her bag, stuffing the flats inside and pulling on a blue sweater in one motion. The dancer spit the bobby pins into one hand and toed her sneakers on.

"Ready?"

_**((thats it for chapter four! please review guys! a new chapter should be up by next week!))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**((thank u all for the reviews! since the marking period is ending at school soon, chapters wont be nearly as frequent as they are now, just a heads up. chapter six will be out on nov. 1st! lmk what you think of this chapter! warning: a butt load of information is coming up in this chapter!))**_

Chapter Five

The ride was awkward, to say the least. Daisy could tell that Stiles had questions, and the heavy air only made her uncomfortable. "Okay," she sighed, "I know you have questions. Ask them."

Stiles looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she pulled one shoe off and slipped her foot into the uncomfortable looking dancing slipper, wrapping the ribbon in criss-cross formation up and around her calf.

"So..you live alone?"

"Emancipated. My parents thought I was old enough to live on my own." _My parents didn't want me anymore so they kicked me out._

He cleared his throat. "Who was the guy? I mean.. In the pictures."

Her fingers froze around the light weight ribbon. She took a deep breath and leaned her head on the rest behind her.

"Private First Class, Javier Daniels. My brother; he died in the line of duty."

"The girl? She your sister?"

"Yeah." Was the only answer Stiles received.

He didn't ask anything after that.

When they pulled into the side lot next to the dance studio, Daisy had just finished putting her hair up into a bun and inserted multiple bobby pins to keep all the loose strands into place.

With a sigh, she clicked her seat belt and let it retract from her chest. Turning to Stiles, she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you so much for the ride. I'm really sorry about this. We can tackle this project some other time, okay?"

She turned to open the door, but Stiles stopped her with a hand to her arm. "Will you need a ride home? Because I can totally do that, you know, if you need one."

Daisy shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll only be here for one or two classes. I can walk," hesitating she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek, "thank you, again, Stiles." And she booked out of there.

It's safe to say she was there for more than one or two classes.

It was dark when she finally left the studio. Janina had called her around six, saying she couldn't find any other instructors and asked Daisy to stay until closing.

It looked like it would storm soon, the dancer noted as she walked along the side of the road, pulling her sweater closer to her body, practically hugging herself. Lightning flashed far away, closer to the edge of town.

As she passed the little gas station, only a few minutes away from the studio, she noticed something strange. From across the street, she could make out her new friend, Allison, pumping gas. Daisy smiled and lifted her hand to wave and call out.

"Hey, Allis-" Her blood ran cold when the lights turned off all around the other and she made a move to run across the street but something made her freeze on the spot.

Her friend was moving around her car now, obviously looking for something. And then suddenly someone jumped out and shoved a sack over her face.

Daisy jerked, taking a few steps forward, then bursting into a run. "Oh, my God. Allison!" The figure pushed said teen into the back of a car, and then turned around. "Stop, what the hell are you doing! Let her go!" But the car drove off, and Daisy finally tore her eyes away from it and looked up at the man.

She took a step back, he was familiar. Allison pointed him out once, through the window of their last period class just hours before.

It was her father?

He gave her a charming, rather scary smile that made her shudder. "Don't worry about her. It's just a family tradition. She'll be fine."

"But- you just..wh-what but..?" Daisy stuttered out. The man, Mr. Argent, pulled something from the back of his jeans and pushed it into the teens hand and turned.

"Go home," he said. "Allison will see you at school tomorrow." And then was gone.

Daisy looked down at her hand, and saw two $100 bills. She felt slightly sick, taking the money with her, but rent and bills had to be paid.

With shaking steps, she ran home. That night, she called Allison practically 30 times and sent her just as many texts; she got no reply.

The next day at school, Daisy didn't see Allison until she came up to her locker. The dancer moved in immediately. "Oh, my God you're okay." She breathed, giving the other a hug. Allison froze before returning the embrace half-heartedly.

"Uhh, of course I am? Why wouldn't I be?"

Daisy pulled back, confused. "I-I saw you at the gas station... you-you got pushed into a car and I got really scared and I tried to-to help and th-this guy he gave me money and told me to go home. I tried to call you!"

Allison stared at her with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise, before laughing slightly, hands on Daisy's arms. "Calm down!" She laughed, "I'm okay! It was just a family thing. A joke. I swear. Just- don't tell Scott or Stiles about it, okay? I don't think they would be very understanding."

The dancer nodded, slightly dazed. That guy, Allison's father (?), was seriously telling the truth? The older sighed and closed her locker. "C'mon. Lets go to class."

At lunch, Daisy went straight to the table she sat at the day before, only after nodding hello to her friend from ROTC, Boyd. Scott was already there, eating lunch. She sat down across from him and gave him a smile, pulling out her homework assigned to her already from that day. She noticed Stiles stopping at Boyd's table and sitting and she furrowed her eyebrows. Scott gave her a confused look and she nodded in Stiles' direction. "What's he doing at Boyd's table?"

Scott shrugged. "Probably trying to get something from him, I think." He gave her a look. "You know Boyd?"

Daisy nodded absently, looking back down at her open text book and began writing. "Yeah, we're in ROTC together. We're friends."

Stiles sat down next to her suddenly and she jumped. "Got em," he said. "Pick you up after work and we'll head straight to the rink, cool? Oh, hey Daisy. You get home okay?"

Daisy waved him off with a flick of her hand, not bothering to look up from her books. "Yeah, I stayed until closing though. Didn't get home until Eight or Nine." She scrunched her nose at the half finished chemistry question, giving up on it and slamming the books shut, pushing them into her bag, and instead pulling out a bottle of water.

She stood. "Sorry, gotta run. I'm needed elsewhere." By elsewhere, she meant in the guidance office, where she would be going to her appointment with Morell to discuss her issues.

"Wait," Stiles said, causing her to stop packing her things and look over to the boy. "We're going to the ice rink after school, us, Allison, and Lydia. You want to come?"

Daisy could see Scott shaking his head at Stiles from the corner of her eyes and her lips twitched up into a smile. "Sorry," she said sincerely, "I have to work. It's date night, so I have an adult salsa class. I'll be there until practically 11. Seriously. I have to go, sorry." She turned and rushed off, not hearing either of their responses.

The dancer tapped Boyd on the head as she passed behind him, causing him to turn and glare affectionately toward her. On her first day of ROTC in Beacon Hills, Boyd had taken her under his wing, so he was sort of a big brother figure to her.

She stepped over his foot, which had shot out to trip her, and then froze when the doors of the cafeteria swung open. She blinked, once, twice, three times and holy shit. That's Erica.

"Erica?" Daisy mumbled, and said blonde gave her a look, as if she heard the dancer's words. The smaller girl gave the blonde a once over, nodding slightly in approval. She looked good, more confident than the day before. Good for her. As she passed the blonde, she rested a hand on her elbow and smiled at her. "You look great, Erica. Break some hearts." She told the epileptic.

Erica gave her a genuine smile, so much more real than the smirk that was there before it, and they both walked separate ways. Daisy could feel eyes rest on her as she walked out of the lunch room, practically as many as Erica had.

"So, Daisy," Morell, began, sitting behind her desk all but five minutes after Erica made her grand entrance. "Can you tell me, in your own words, why you're here?"

Daisy was sitting in the chair across from her, twirling her hair between her fingers. Clearing her throat, she bit her lip and looked anywhere but at the guidance councilor. "Well.. My step-father is crazy. He, um, felt that it was necessary for us to learn how to live on our own. He kicked me out after I turned 16," _When I could become emancipated and he wouldn't ever have to look at me again. _"I took my savings, put a lease on an apartment here, and left as soon as I could."

"Us? Has he done this before?"

"Yes... My brother. He left when I was seven, I didn't hear of him until I was 12, my little sister was 11. He died in the line of duty."

Morell was nodding, writing in the file with Daisy's name and terrible picture. "Do you feel guilty, leaving your sister?"

Daisy flinched at the assumption. "No. Santana killed herself when she was 13. She was, um, born deaf. My step-father hated it, treated her like trash because she couldn't be perfect. When I got the letter, saying Javi was dead, I didn't tell her for almost a year. I was scared to. I thought she would go crazy, because he was the only person we both trusted. When she found out, she told me she hated me... And a year later she was dead."

"This must have been difficult for you," Daisy laughed at that, and the dead, wet sounding bark made her realize she had been crying. It was more than difficult; it was her fault that her sister was dead. "Do you blame yourself? For her death?"

Daisy only nodded, Morell nodding back, writing more in the file. Putting the pen down, the dark skinned woman folded her hands on top of the papers, staring down at the dancer.

"Why did you and your sister only trust your older brother? What about your mother?"

Daisy looked up, finally, from her lap and made eye contact with the other. "Mama was useless. She drank too much to realize what Bill was doing to us. And when she was actually sober, and tried to help, Bill only threatened her. Saying he would beat her if she tried to interfere again. Eventually she stopped trying."

Morell handed her a tissue from the box on her desk, and Daisy reluctantly took it, wiping at her wet cheeks. The white cloth came back smeared black with makeup and the dancer groaned. "Great." She didn't even realize that she had been crying.

The teacher smiled at her, reaching over the wooden surface and sitting her hand on Daisy's.

"Thank you, for saying all of this during our first meeting. It usually takes three or four before someone starts opening up. It's nice to know that you trust me."

Daisy smiled back, weakly.

"You can stay here to compose yourself, or you could call someone to pick you up?" The adult suggested. "You opened up a lot of things that were obviously bottled up. You are in no condition to continue classes."

The dancer nodded. "I could call my boss. She'll pick me up."

"Oh, where do you work?" Morell asked, slipping into a less professional tone, trying to make small talk as she gathered her notes and straightened them into a neat pile.

"Janina's School of Dance. I'm an instructor there. Do you know it?" The last question was added in curiosity when something similar to recognition passed in the elders eyes.

"Yes, actually. My sister owns it. She told me about you, I just didn't realize you were that young protégé she spoke so highly of."

Wait. What.

"She's your.. sister? Holy sh-crap. Sorry. I just- wow." Morell laughed. "I mean, that's so weird! You barely look anything alike."

It was true, Janina had darker skin, big, curly hair, and softer features than the teacher, Daisy noted as she pulled her cellphone out and pressed the first speed-dial button.

"That is true, she's much older than me, and my brother, though. She's more like a mom than anything." Also true. Janina had such a strong motherly instinct. Even Daisy considered the dance instructor as a mother figure.

_"Hello?" _Her boss answered after the third ring or so.

"Hey, Ms. J. Could you do me a favor?" Daisy ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip.

_"Mm, of course, Child. I'm not busy. What is it? Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?"_

Daisy gave another wet laugh. "Yeah. That's the thing, I am at school. Can you, um, can you come get me? I- I just- I really need to get out of here. " The dancer looked down at her lap, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt the burn of new tears threatening to flow.

The answer was practically immediate.

_"I'll be there in five. It was Marin, wasn't it? That girl needs to know her boundaries, Lord knows. I should give her a piece of my mind."_

Daisy smiled at that. "Thank you."

An exasperated sigh, sounding almost fond came from the speaker. _"Don't thank me, this is nothing, Child. I'll be there soon." _

The dancer hit the 'End Call' button and slipped her phone back into her bag, before wiping her cheeks again. Clearing her throat, she looked up at the expecting teacher. "She's coming, but, uh, she may or may not be calling you sometime today to lecture you ab-"

Morell jumped slightly and pulled a cellphone out of her pocket, looking at the screen and smiling, before facing the vibrating phone to Daisy to show her who was calling. 'Janina' was on the top of the screen in big, white letters with her phone number underneath.

"May, seems to be the right answer. I'll go take this. You can step out to the receptionist and let them know I've sent you home. Next week will be our next meeting?" As the counselor said this, she wrote out a small slip and gave it to the younger.

Daisy nodded, taking the note, standing and pulling her bag up so it was slung over her shoulder. "Yes, okay. Um, thank you, ." She mumbled out, rushing to the door and opening it. As she was stepping out she heard an 'Any time!' called from the room. The dancer made eye contact with the girl sitting outside of the office, offering a small smile, which she got in return, before scurrying to the desk near the door.

The scary red head was there still, and gave Daisy a rather deathly glare when the younger walked up to her. "M-Ms. Morell excused me from classes for the rest of the day. I have someone coming to pick me up." The dancer gave the woman the slip, twisting the end of her skirt between her thumb and forefinger. As the receptionist began to write out a release form, Daisy looked at the desk in front of her, eyes falling on the name tag that sat to the side.

_V. Argent _

Daisy remembered what happened the night before and shivered slightly. Whatever kind of family nights they had, she certainly didn't want to ever take part. "Oh, are you related to Allison?" The red head looked up from the paper momentarily, smiling at the mention of the teen.

"She's my daughter. Are you friends?"

Daisy nodded, "Yes. She is very welcoming." didn't reply, just gave the sheet of paper to Daisy and turned back to her computer. The teen folded the paper and pushed it into her bag, nodding again at the girl next to Morells office and pushing out of the Main Office, walking to the front entrance of the school where Janina was probably waiting. Lunch hadn't ended yet, but there were a few wanderers around the halls that gave her curious looks as she walked passed.

Like she predicted, Janina's blue Impala was parked outside the front of the school, sitting idle. Daisy rushed up to the passenger side, opening the door and practically throwing herself in to the car.

Janina glanced at her once, then started the car back up and peeled out of the parking lot.

They sat silent, for a few minutes, until the eldest let out a sigh. "Marin said your appointment went very well. That you're making progress."

Daisy nodded and turned away from the window. "Yeah... I, um, talked about Javi... And Santana."

Of course Janina knew of the younger's past life. She had to, because Daisy would not have been hired so young unless the woman knew why such a young girl was looking for work, protégé or no.

The woman looked at Daisy again, this time smiling softly. "That's wonderful, Child," Janina changed her tone, so it was lighter, more casual, moving one hand around in the air as she talked, "Don't even think for one minute that you're coming into work today, missy. I'm taking you home and you're going to stay there."

"But it-"

"No buts. This is final. You're taking a mental health day. Relax."

Daisy sighed, nodding as she turned back to the window.


	6. Chapter 6

_**((hey guys! i wanna thank you all so much for the support you've been giving me about this story! it makes me feel really good to see a bunch of you liking my writing! i've been working on a bunch of other projects recently, aka my youtube channel which you chould plleeease check out and subscribe to, ill put the link at the end of this chapter (next video is gonna be out on halloween!), so im soo sorry if updates are few and far in between. i think i've made you wait long enough, so heres chapter six!))**_

Chapter Six

Daisy stayed in bed from when she got home from school that day till the next morning. She still felt sluggish and sort of sad, so instead of going to school, she left the house and went for a run. Without realizing it, she ran all the way to work. The dancer hasn't planned on doing anything, so she might as well get some extra hours in.

"No. Go home. Better yet, go to school." Janina said as soon as she walked into the back office to see the teen lounging at her desk.

Daisy pouted at her and stood, her black locks, pulled back into a loose pony tail, swished with the movement. "I thought I could come in today, make up the hours that I missed last night. I don't really wanna go to class so I could do some errands or something?"

Janina 'Hmm'd and narrowed her eyes, thinking. She sighed. "Fine. I do have a few things that need to be done," she moved around to the desk so she was standing next to Daisy, and pushed the papers around until she found a blank piece and a pen.

"Okay..." the woman started, "I have a few things that need to be delivered to my brother. Just boxes of things he requested. I also need you to order new balance bars. Ours are getting rather rusty aren't they? I'll write down the measurements and numbers you'll need to call. Umm," she tapped the pen on the side of the desk and gave Daisy the list. "When you're finished, go get something to eat for the both of us. You look like you haven't even in days." She slipped the younger a twenty. "I'll call you if there is anything else, okay?"

Daisy nodded. "Your brother, the vet? Where are the boxes?"

"Just take my car," Janina passed the keys to the younger, "I already put the boxes in the front seat. There's some in the trunk too." The younger tugged on her pony tail, swirling the keys between her fingers, moving to leave through the back door.

"Alright, I'm off then. I'll be back soon." Daisy heard a response as she pushed open the exit to the back parking lot.

There were a few cars parked there, but the Impala was easy enough to identify. Unlocking the door, she slipped into the drivers side and turned on the engine. The radio blasted through the speakers and Daisy scrambled to turn it down. Curiously, she looked at the boxes in the front seat. They were relatively a decent size, a few of them marked as "MOUNTAIN ASH" in big block letters. One of them had a caution symbol and the word "WOLFSBANE" in red letters across the side.

As she pulled out of the lot, she heard her phone ring and blindly reached into her pocket. Her eyes flicked off of the road and to the screen to see that Stiles was calling. She hit the answer button and put the call on speaker phone

.

"You couldn't have called at a worse time Stiles, what is it?" Balancing the phone on one hand, she kept her free one firmly on the steering wheel.

"_Oh, my God you're okay. Where have you be-"_ A smash. _"Never mind. Where are you right now?" _

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm driving to Deatons. My boss wanted me to drop off some... Mountain ash and wolfsbane, whatever the hell that is."

She heard a choke come from the speaker. "Uhm, Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles cleared his throat. _"No, no, yeah I'm good I- just.. yeah. Do you know where Boyd is?"_

This only confused the dancer even more. "No? Why would I know where Boyd is?"

A sigh of relief. _"Alright, just asking. Listen if someone comes up to you and- and I don't know, if someone named Derek tries to talk to you, run. Just- just run, okay? Run and call me or Scott and-" _

"Hey, sorry to have to cut this short but I'm driving and I'm almost at the animal clinic so I have to go. But yeah, if someone ever comes up to me and they happened to be named Derek, I'll run and scream for you and Scott," her voice was teasing, "I seriously gotta go. I'll text you later."

She hit 'End Call' as she heard Stiles telling her to wait.

Why the hell would he tell her to stay away from this 'Derek' guy? Whatever.

She pulled into the parking lot of the animal clinic, only seeing one car parked. She put the car into park closest to the front and stepped out, going around to the passenger side and picking up two mountain ash boxes.

Balancing them in both of her arms carefully, she walked around to the front and pushed the glass door with her foot. "Um, hello? Doctor Deaton?" Daisy heard footsteps coming from the back. She sat the boxes on the front desk and wiped her palms on her shorts. An average height black man came from the back room and opened the gate.

"You must be Daisy. My sister called and said you were coming. Please, come to the back." He gestured behind him, and the dancer took the boxes into her arms again, carrying them to wherever the man was leading her. "Set them on the table, please." Deaton rested a hand on a silver operating table, and Daisy did just that.

"There are a few more boxes in the car, I'll just go, yeah." The teen pointed over her shoulder.

"I can help. Another set of hands will make everything go quicker."

In about five minutes, they both got all five boxes into the clinic, as well as the cloth wrapped rods from the trunk.

"Thank you, for your help, Daisy." Deaton said, hands clasped behind his back. The girl in question was petting the small dog on one of the tables, cooing at it.

"You know," he continued, "I noticed that you are very good with animals. If you ever need another place to work, I could find a position for you."

Daisy laughed. "You trying to steal me from your sister? But I'd like that. On the weekends, maybe?" Weekends, she always had off, and usually did nothing, so a weekend job is something she would welcome.

"Deal." The man extended his hand, and Daisy took it, shaking it firmly.

After the animal clinic, Daisy got back into the car, noticing multiple calls from Stiles and even one from Scott she missed while working. She pressed the formers name and brought the phone to her ear, listening to it ring. After five rings it went to voice mail. Instead of leaving a message, she ended the call and started up the engine, peeling out of the parking lot.

After picking up lunch, a fruit salad for herself and a chefs salad for her boss, she finally got back to the studio and flopped into Janina's chair. The older was teaching a class, and would be done soon, so Daisy waited to eat, instead bringing the corded phone closer to her and dialing the number on the small slip of paper from her pocket.

Janina came in about twenty minutes later, just as Daisy was finishing the phone call.

"Yes, uhuh. Thank you so much, have a nice day. Mhm. Bye." She slammed the phone into its holder, groaning, "I hate people." The girl pushed the second salad to the elder sitting across from her, a piece of paper on top with the information about the bars.

They spent the next 40 minutes eating, or in Daisy's case, picking, at their lunches and talking. Daisy told Janina about the job offer Deaton gave her, in return Janina told Daisy about that ridiculous little boy in the noon class who made a new dance to present to the other students, this time, Superman themed.

Janina ended up letting Daisy teach the rest of the afternoon classes and gave her a ride home after closing.

The next morning, the dancer got to school early to pick up her missed work. With her dance bag slightly heavier than before, she noticed Scott and Stiles at the end of the stairs. She crept down the steps, crouching down just behind them and listening in.

"-can get through this. I know, ah, because I love you." Stiles said, gesturing with his hands. Scott was smiling at him.

"Aww," Daisy said, clasping her hands under her chin, "what a kodak moment." Both boys jumped away from each other, Stiles making a pained noise when he fell off the bottom step and onto the floor. "Go on, Scotty. Tell him that you love him back."

Stiles groaned. "Oh, my GOD. You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate. I can't- just- no."

"Come on, Stiles. You're the only one we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Actually, she is." Daisy quipped, raising a finger, "I'm sitting with her. She told me last night." Scott looked back at her and nodded thanks.

"Okay. Message complete. Ugh." Stiles rubbed his head and Daisy stood at full height, fixing her skirt so it looked right.

"As fun as this is, I have class. See you later, boys." She slipped through the area between Scott and the railing and skipped the last two steps in a jump.

The next time she saw either of them, she was spending her free period outside with Allison, studying. He came running up, out of breath. "Where...does he... keep it?"

Allison bit her lip. "Maybe in his office?" And then Stiles was running off again. Daisy looked over to Allison curiously and she only shrugged as an answer.

Stiles came running back, and he stopped in front of their table, hands on his knees. Daisy leaned over into her bag and closed her fingers around a blue, plastic inhaler and threw it at the panting boys head. He caught it, and after taking an inhale, he said "You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years." He coughed.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Why would we know this? And why do you know this?" Yet again she got no reply, just a look and her inhaler thrown back at her. It hit her chest and she scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor.

"My parents check every call, email, and text I send. Trust me. They'll find it." Remember that time where Daisy said she really didn't want to be apart of Allison's family during game night? Well... She wouldn't want to he apart of her family EVER.

"A-ugh can you just get the book?" Stiles asked.

"Not without his keys." Was Allison's reply. Stiles walked off and the older girl stood. "I'm gonna go meet my grandfather, okay? I'll meet you on the field tonight." Daisy nodded absently, already focused back onto her Chemistry work.

She hated Mr. Harris with her everything.

That night, when the game started, Daisy sat on the stands, Allison and her grandfather, Gerard, sat in front of her.

The game was already in full swing, a lot of people from the Beacon Hills team were already injured from a boy on the other team. A huge boy. At least twice the size of the others on the field. Daisy flinched when another from her team went down.

Suddenly, both Gerard and Allison stood, the old man putting his newly shed jacket around the teens shoulders. Daisy noticed Allison put her hand into the pockets and pull out the keys. Just what was she planning? Not saying anything, she focused back on the game, rubbing her arms to keep the warmth in her body. Her light sweater did nothing against the cold.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard asked Allison with his eyes on the field, who in return shrugged. Daisy's eyebrows furrowed when the older teen held the keys out and she almost said something when Stiles came by and took them from her hand.

A Beacon Hills player was taken off the field on a stretcher. The dancer winced in sympathy, momentarily forgetting the key situation. "Where's Stilinski?! Where's Stilinski?!" She heard from the field and looked over to the coach.

Stiles still hadn't come back?

"You!" Coach pointed up into the bleachers. Daisy followed his finger and gasped. "You play lacrosse?" She heard, already beginning to stand. It was Boyd. He was getting ready to stand, but Erica tried to stop them. When did they start hanging out?

He stood anyway and shed his coat. Coach started jumping excitedly, calling out. "We got ourselves a player!" He exclaimed.

"Shit shit shit, I'm sorry, I just- let me get out there real quick." Daisy cursed, flinching when both Allison and Gerard turned to look at her. Allison looking up curiously and Gerard glaring. She squeezed past them and pushed down the bleachers, moving down the sidelines and to where Boyd stood.

"Boyd!" Daisy shouted, running up to him as she shrugged on a jersey. "What the hell are you doing? You hate those lacrosse dicks!" The tall man looked down at the dancer and smiled, white teeth shining. "I know." He said, walking past her and putting on a helmet. She stood there for a second, dumbfounded, jaw hanging open.

Something was happening with her friends. She was going to find out what. She stormed back up the sidelines and ran in the direction where Stiles went just 10 minutes before. Daisy heard Allison call her name but ignored it.

If anyone knew what was happening, it had to be Stiles.

_**((wooo thats chapter six! if you liked this please give it a review and tell me what you think! next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks! also please remember to check out my youtube channel too! i'll talk to you all again soon!))**_

MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: user/birdbedhead


	7. Chapter 7

_**((thank u all for the follows and favorites! ive been suuuuper busy with school and stuff so im sorry that this chapter is pretty late :-/ pleaaaase favorite/follow if you like this story so far and review! also if you havent already, it would be super cool if you checked out my youtube channel! ill put a link at the end of this chapter. thanks guys!))**_

Chapter Seven

Daisy ran through the parking lot, storming through the gym entrance and leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She heard voices coming from the pool area and walked quietly in that direction, slowing her breathing as best as possible.

It was Stiles, he was talking to Erica, the new, really hot, Erica and some other man, but their backs were to the dancer so she saw Stiles talking animatedly. He looked scared, almost.

"-saw scales." His voice echoed through the room, reaching her ears as she hid behind a pillar. "Is that enough? Okay, because I have someone I really need to talk to."

Apparently the man made a face because Stiles groaned. "Mph. Uh, alright, fine. Eyes. Eyes are, uh, yellowish. And slit-y. Has a lot of teeth. Oh, and it's got a tail."

The man in front of Stiles looked up, and Daisy followed his gaze and gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands, body suddenly shaking. On the ledge above Stiles, was the _thing_ that he had just been describing. Erica's head whipped toward Daisy and she looked at her in surprise, eyes asking what she was doing here. She turned and looked at the thing again.

Daisy couldn't breathe, it started moving closer to the group. She wanted to scream but she just couldn't get enough air in her lungs to make a noise. She wasn't paying attention to what Stiles was saying, but he turned around too, and jumped to stand next to the man.

The thing let out a screech and jumped down. The man crouched and let out a, no joke, a _growl_ and the reptile swiped at Erica. Without meaning to, the dancer let out a cry of the blondes name, running a few steps into the light. Stiles whipped around to face her, fear in his eyes.

The man pushed Stiles' back. "Run!" He shouted. While he was turned, the monster took a swipe at him, catching him on the neck. Daisy took this opportunity to run over to Stiles and the man as quick as she could, legs shaking.

"Derek, your neck." Stiles said loudly, and Daisy stared at him. Was this the Derek that he had warned her about? The teen turned to face the dancer, grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Why are you here? You could get killed, get out of here!"

But then Derek started to fall, and Stiles moved on his own, catching him, cursing at the sudden weight in his arms. Daisy moved to help, pulling Derek's arm over her shoulder, just as Stiles was doing.

The oldest was wobbling, like he could barely get one foot in front of another. "Where is he? Do you see him?" He asked Stiles, "Call Scott!"

The teen in the red jumpsuit reached into his pocket to grab his phone, and it fell onto the concrete. As he leaned down to pick it up, all of Derek's weight was shifted to Daisy and they both wobbled forward falling into the water.

Daisy kept her grip on Derek's arm, trying to kick up. She never learned how to swim, so she was freaking out. Her lungs burned when she realized she hadn't taken a breath before falling into the water. Holy shit. They were gonna die.

And then Stiles jumped in, grabbing Daisy's hand and Derek's arm, pulling them both up. The dancer took a deep, shuddering breath, panting out her words. "What.. _the hell_... is going on?!"

No one answered her. Instead the boys were looking for the monster. Stiles was struggling to keep Derek up, and Daisy was kicking at the water as best as she could to keep herself afloat, but still had to rely on Stiles to not drown.

She heard the thing scream again and almost started crying.

"Can you get me outta here before I drown?" Derek asked. Stiles scoffed. "You're worried about drowning?" He retorted.

Daisy let out a shaking whoosh of air. "I am, I- I never learned h-how to sw-swim." Her teeth were chattering, half from the cold, half from the knowledge of her impending death.

"We have bigger problems. Did you notice the thing over there with rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in _eight feet of water_!?"

"Oh, my God!" Daisy exclaimed. "Shut up! Someone just tell me what's going on!" She cried out. "Please!" The last word came out as a desperate sob.

Stiles looked at her. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here. I swear." He looked around again, spitting out water, "I don't see it." He tried to paddle to the edge.

"W-wait no no s-STOP!" Daisy pulled at his moving arm when she saw the shadow of that thing. It looked way bigger up close, like the size of a human. It crawled, hissing.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

They watched as it stuck a hand into the water, and drew it back, hissing, as it was electrocuted. It scrambled back.

"Wait.. Did-did you see that? I don't think it can swim." Stiles nodded his head to the scene.

The reptilian continued to lurk around the side of the pool, claws clicking with each step it took.

"Hah ug-h okay, okay," Stiles groaned. "I don't think I can do this much longer." Daisy practically whimpered at that. They were seriously gonna die.

"No, no, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Derek suddenly shouted.

"Can you just trust me this once?" Stiles replied, and the dancer realized he was looking at the phone near the edge of the pool.

"Oh, God, Stiles no, please..." Daisy choked out, hardening her hold on Derek.

"I'm keeping you alive, have you noticed that?" Stiles said to Derek.

"Yeah? And when the paralysis wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing off, you or me?" The elder retorted, "You need me to survive, so you're NOT letting me go."

But he did anyway.

At least Daisy got a chance to take a large breath before going under.

Her eyes burned from the chlorine as she watched Derek sink further and futher into the water. She kicked until she could touch his shirt, and pulled him up, close to her.

The water made him feel lighter than a feather, and she tried to push herself to the surface, but she just couldn't. Air bubbles fell out of her lips as she cursed. She is so gonna haunt Stiles when she dies.

Her arms started to shake with the strain of trying to pull Derek to the surface. Daisy felt her eyes burn with tears as she squeezed them shut. Using all of her strength, she pushed Derek up, so he was on the surface, and pushed herself down.

Her lungs burned, begging her to take a breath. She hit the bottom of the pool with a thud, her head smacking against the tiles. Her vision started to go black at the corners. She could, just barely, make out Stiles' form move to the middle of the pool and Derek's body somewhere close to him. At least they would be safe.

Without thinking, her oxygen deprived mind forced her to take a lung full of water, and she knew it was over. A black square floated down next to her, and then she saw a red figure shoot down through the water, grab her shirt, and pull her up.

When she reached the surface she was half conscious, she wasn't registering anything besides Stiles' arm around her waist, him moving, and then suddenly flying through the air and hitting the concrete floor.

The impact cleared her fogged mind almost instantly, and she pushed herself up on her elbows, coughing up the water from her lungs. She couldn't breathe yet, and all the coughing just made her throat raw, so it hurt to even try to breathe.

She heard a growl, and looked up to see Scott in front of them on the diving board, crouched down. He was growling, hair was sprouting from his cheeks and she could see a hint of fang from his open mouth and- holy shit what IS he?!

The dancer pushed herself up so she was sitting properly and scrambled back until she hit the wall.

The reptile wrapped its tail around Scott's ankle and threw him into the mirror. It shattered around him. Scott picked up a piece of glass as a weapon, Daisy could see his yellow eyes and whimpered.

The reptile moved closer to Scott, until it saw its reflection in the mirror and got spooked. It jumped up to the ledge and then the roof, until it was out of the school building.

Scott let out a breath and stood, still wolfed out and stormed up to the dancer cowering against the wall, grabbing her by the neck and pulling her into a standing position. Immediately, Daisy's fingers went up to claw at Scott's hands, pulling as hard as she could.

His hands around her neck only reminded her of her step-father, and she practically burst into tears at the memory. Her leg kicked back to hit the wall, as if she was pushing herself up in order to not be strangled.

Scott growled. "What the hell are you?!" He exclaimed. "You show up and then suddenly all-all this starts happening!" Stiles, who was leaning against the diving board next to Derek, pushed himself up and tried to insert himself between the two teens.

"Scott! Let her go, she's normal!" Stiles grabbed his best friends arm firmly, tugging.

"P-please- nh- stop! I'm...I'm sorry!" Daisy sobbed, not knowing what she was sorry for. It was an instinct she had developed in childhood. If someone, _he_, has a hand around your neck, plead for forgiveness no matter what you did or didn't do.

"He's right, Scott. She's human." Daisy heard Derek's voice come in, and Scott's grip loosened slightly, until his entire hand was retracted. The dancer didnt realize it, but it was his hand keeping her up on the wall. Her legs, shaking and weak, collapsed under her as she tried to keep herself up.

Stiles knelt down next to her, taking a hold of her shoulders. The dancer had her hands resting over her throat, her cheeks, red and splotchy from crying, were practically covered by dark strands of wet hair. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and she just want to know what was going on.

Stiles helped her walk to the front of the school, made her take her soaked sweater off and gave her his red track suit jacket, which didnt absorb as much water. She was still shaking, just not as bad, and kept her distance from Scott as he leaned over the hood of his car, looking at his laptop.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked from next to him, his arm still around Daisy's waist to keep her upright. "How are we gonna figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima." Came the sudden voice and the dancer flinched.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles exclaimed.

"No. Not until it was confused by its own reflection." Derek's eyes flicked to the small dancer, who was practically hiding behind Stiles.

"It doesn't know what it is?" Scott asked.

"Or who," added Derek.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked, shifting his weight.

"Just stories." The older answered. "Rumors."

"But it-it's like us?" Scott questioned.

"A shapeshifter, yes. But it's- it's not right. It's like a..." Derek licked his lips, thinking.

"An abomination." Stiles supplied from above Daisy, and Derek nodded.

They moved to leave, but Scott stopped them. "We need to work togetheron this," the teen said "Maybe even tell the Argents."

_Allison?_

"You trust them?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Nobody. Trusts. Anyone. That's the problem," Scott exploded. "While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's _killing_ people! And we still don't even know anything about it!"

"I know one thing," Derek said, turning, "When I find it, I'm gonna kill it."

Daisy's brow furrowed. "What a drama queen.." She whispered under her breath, staring at the eldest's retreating back. The girl flinched when she felt both the boy's eyes on her. She turned and looked at them both straight on.

"You are going to tell me everything. Now. And you're also taking me home." Daisy moved to the side of the car, waiting at the passenger side door, eyes narrowed.

It took the boys a second until they followed her commands, Stiles slipping into the back seat, and Scott starting the engine of the car, starting his story.

"It was the night before school started, and we decided to go look for a body..."

_**((and thats the end of chapter seven! pleaseeee review and let me know what you think!))**_

_**MY YOUTUBE: /USER/BIRDBEDHEAD**_


End file.
